Hurricane
by VanillaTea
Summary: Roxas can't sleep. Bad memories are still haunting him.../One-Shot. Rated M for safety and Psychological vibes


A/N: Yes this is a AkuRoku fic. Meaning it has implied Boy on Boy(Axel and Roxas, Sora and Riku) love. So if you don't like that, then don't read it ok. Rated M for the psychological part of it and for safety...not for sex  
>...<p>

Pft like I could write sex

Anyway, This is based of the song Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. I do not own the song or lyrics in anyway possible. I'd highly recommend listening to song before reading or during.  
>I also don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora...<br>Please review and stuff...I want to hear feedback (:

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Another night, another nightmare. Roxas lay awake again, trying to process all the thoughts in his head. He turned on his pillow, looking at the alarm clock next to him. 4.30...only 30 minutes had passed since he'd lasted checked. He sat up, shaking his head to get sleep out of it. It wasn't like he had any anyway. It had been 2 months since the fire. Since the funeral. Since then. Roxas pulled a hand through is messy hair.<p>

_I wonder if Axel will be-_

He shook his head to himself. It was early morning. Axel would be zonked out. He deserved some rest. He'd done a lot for Roxas over the past months. Roxas smiled sadly to himself. Axel. The only reason he had gotten through this whole mess was because the fiery redhead had been there, either to make him smile or to comfort him. Roxas picked up the photo frame next to the alarm clock. In it stood a beautiful young woman with two young boys, one with spiky brown hair and one with messy blonde, standing next to her. Roxas smiled again.

_Mom._

It wasn't her fault. Not really. She was young and stupid. Fell in love with the wrong man. Got pregnant with twins with another and then turned her life around. That is, until 4 years ago, when Roxas was 13. She met another man. One who made her feel like a princess, and she was the only one who mattered. It all seemed like they'd get their fairytale ending.

Then there was the party that changed everything. She left as a family woman who spoiled her kids, worked hard and would laugh and sing. She came back as a shell, hollow and emotionless. She became happy by drugs, her only friend, and earned money by selling herself. Roxas tried to stand up for the monster who had done this to her, only to be beaten down. For a year, he, his mother and brother were treated like animals. Then one day, they were saved. She realised what was happening, and ran. Far away, to a secluded place called Radiant Garden. Roxas began a normal life again. He went to a normal high school, made friends and made memories. It seemed like life was getting better again.

Wrong. His brother called him up on a stormy night soon after Roxas' 16th birthday, while he was staying at friends. Crying and sobbing down the phone. Roxas panicked and ran home. He found his brother in tears slumped against his mother's bedroom door and his heart stopped. Through the slit in the door, he could see his mother lying on the bed, blood slowly coming from her wrists. Without thinking, he rushed in, holding back tears. He checked her pulse, but nothing. Roxas was about to give it up when he felt a weak beat. Her chest rose slightly. She was alive, but barely.

Things were never the same after that. After she was taken to the hospital, she decided that she wasn't of good mental health and sent her to a mental institution.

_It was for the best._

So Roxas moved away with his brother. Away from it all, the horror and trauma. The memories they had made. A fresh start. While his brother let it go, made new friends and new memories, Roxas became withdrawn and traumatised, a loner. That is, until he met Axel.

_Axel..._

Roxas smiled to himself. Axel had actually made him feel important, like he wasn't just a shadow. Axel pulled him out of the darkness and into the light so to speak. At first, he may have been an utter asshole but it was because of that they became close. So close that-

Roxas' smile faltered. So close that he agreed to go with Roxas to meet his mom. After Roxas had told him everything, Axel was the one who cleared his head. Who understood and who sat there for hours in silence, holding Roxas close.

So soon, Roxas found himself standing inside Radiant Garden Mental Institution's cafe, drinking a coffee and waiting for Axel to return. He was glad that his mother seemed alright. She kept telling him how sorry she was, and how she would always love Roxas and his brother no matter what, and how thankful she was to Axel for taking care of Roxas. She seemed almost sorrowful and Roxas couldn't let that feeling go. Suddenly, a surge of people rushed past him, yelling and screaming. The world began to slow as Roxas heard that one word and his coffee hit the floor

_Fire!_

He began to run faster than he'd ever had, past men and woman and away from the exit. He had only one thing racing through his head. Pounding through the corridors, smoke began to fill his lungs and he could feel the heat against his skin. Pulling his shirt up to cover his mouth, he continued through the wards as the fire got closer.

_Just a little more._

He skidded to halt outside his mom's room. She was sat on her bed, now stained gray by the ash. Roxas yelled for her to move, to get out to safety. At first, she didn't seem to respond. But then she turned slowly to face Roxas, a small, sweet smile on her face and a lighter in her hand. Roxas gasped. It was Axel's. She must have taken it off him while he wasn't looking. Roxas found himself unable to moved as the ceiling above them began to crack and weaken. It crashed down to the floor just as someone pulled Roxas out of the way, blocking off access to his mother's room. He struggled and lashed out at his captor, trying to get out of their strong grip. He lifted his head up to lock blue eyes with green. Axel. He began to carry Roxas out of the crumbling building. With his last ounce of strength, Roxas yelled out.

_Do you really love me? You promised..._

The next time Roxas opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed. Axel was sitting next to him, stroking his hand with his thumb. After, Roxas woke up, he wished he didn't. He was told the news of his mother's death, what had happened to Roxas and how the fire started. Turns out that he had suffered extreme smoke inhalation and carbon monoxide poisoning. He had been in a semi-coma for 2 weeks and Axel hadn't left his side since. Roxas couldn't cope with it. As well as dealing with therapy, he had to single handily arranged his mother's funeral.

_November 24__th__._

4 people stood around a freshly dug grave. Roxas, his brother, Axel and a silver haired guy who was holding Roxas' brother. He was never the stronger of the two of them, and this was proven as he stood crying in to the silver haired guy's chest. After a while, they left, leaving Axel and Roxas standing there alone. Roxas stood there, the same thought echoing through his head as he let the tears fall.

_Do you really love me?_

His grasp tightened around the picture frame. Too many memories, too many mistakes. The glass began to crack, cutting into his hands and mixing crimson with the ink. Roxas picked up the lighter on his desk, the one his mother had used to burn down the hospital. He lit the picture and watched it light up the darkness.

_Just let it all burn..._


End file.
